An organic light emitting display is a new kind of display device. Compared with a liquid crystal display, the organic light emitting display has advantages of self-luminescence, fast response speed and wide viewing angle and can realize flexible display, transparent display and 3D display, hence gaining the rapid development and popularization. There are many ways for the organic light emitting display to display colors, such as RGB (red green blue) full color OLED (organic light emitting diode) mode, WOLED-CF (white OLED and red, green, blue and white color filters) mode and WOLED-COA (white OLED and color filter array) mode. Among them, the WOLED-COA mode display has features of good color effect, simple process and low production cost since the color filter is directly formed on a substrate, hence which is widely used.
When the organic light emitting display displays the color by means of the WOLED-COA mode, for each pixel structure contained in the organic light emitting display, the pixel structure includes an OLED layer and a color filter layer, wherein the OLED layer is configured to generate white light and the color filter layer is configured to convert the white light generated by the OLED layer into color light. Since the white light from the OLED layer is emitted along all directions, the color light converted in the color filter layer from the white light emitted from the OLED layer has the small intensity, resulting in the low display brightness of the organic light emitting display.